


Nothing's Impossible

by Godaddyolus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: My collection of tumblr prompts





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> HonestlyIgnis: Hello #8 things you said when you were crying NyxCor pls
> 
> Hope you like it Alex :D

When he enters the apartment and the lights are off, Cor knows something’s wrong. Nyx was home, his shoes were by the doorway, haphazardly kicked off. So why did their home seem so...empty? 

If this was another one of Nyx’s ‘surprise attack’ schemes…

“Nyx?” 

“Oh...uh...in here…” Came the muffled response from behind the bedroom door. Was Nyx  _ napping _ ? Odd.  

As it turned out, no, he wasn’t. He was on the edge of the bed, body faced away from the door, staring down at something in front of him. Nyx didn’t look up when Cor entered the room. 

Okay, something was definitely wrong. 

“I didn’t realize it had gotten so late…” There was a hitch in his voice as he spoke. Nyx was...crying. It took a  _ lot  _ to work the Glaive up to the point of tears. What the hell happened? 

Cor took a deep breath, fighting the urge to beat the shit out of who or whatever upset his lover. He needed to be calm, helping Nyx was more important at the moment. He sat in the empty space next to Nyx. Close enough where he was easily reached should the man seek comfort, far enough to give him space. 

This new position gave him a good view of what Nyx was staring at. 

Dangling from his hands was a photo. 

The  _ only  _ photo Nyx had of his mother and sister. 

Cor could guess where this was going. His stomach sank. “Nyx?” He tentatively asked.

“...When I was walking home I saw an ad for... _ man _ , I forgot it was coming up.” The sound that came out of his mouth was far too unpleasant to be called a laugh. “Can you believe it? It’s been so long I forgot when  _ Mother’s Day _ is.” Tears trailed down his nose, dripping off one by one onto the carpet below. 

... _ Oh no. _

Reaching out, Cor pulled the Glaive closer to his body. Nyx went willingly, trying to hide his face in the hollow above Cor’s clavicle. The collar of his shirt grew hot and wet in an almost unpleasant way. The Marshal didn’t comment on it, opting instead to pull Nyx closer. 

Nyx’s voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. “This year makes ten years.” Ten years since Galahd fell; since Nyx lost everything. “I can’t even...I can’t even remember her  _ voice  _ anymore, Cor. Does that make me a bad son?” 

That was not a question Cor was prepared to answer. And really, any answer he’d give would hurt his lover. Truth was a harsh reality. “No Nyx, it doesn’t. It means that time’s passing and the world’s still going on, taking you with it.” He pressed his lips against the mop of brown locks. “I know you miss your mother, Nyx. But you don’t have to worry about forgetting her.” Because  _ that’s  _ what the real issue was, even if Nyx didn’t vocalize it. “She’s special to you, and you’re too stubborn to let yourself forget her.” 

By that point, Nyx was openly sobbing, clutching the Crownsguard raiment like a lifeline, trembling violently with each gasping breath. Cor held him tight in his arms as he cried.

For a long while they sat there. Silent, save for Nyx’s cries; until they tapered off and Nyx managed a weak laugh. “She would have  _ loved  _ you, you know.”

“Sounds about right. I’ve been told I’m very loveable.” He was very proud of himself for keeping a straight face (and  _ very  _ glad Nyx couldn’t see the flush working it’s way up his neck). 

“You’ve been told you’re  _ tolerable _ , you jackass.” Another laugh fell from Nyx’s lips. A lighter one. “You would’ve been her favorite child, hands down. Selena and I wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“So your mother was smart  _ and  _ had good tastes. Something you both have in common.” He said, chuckling as Nyx pulled away to give him an affronted look. The effect was ruined by the snot and hair stuck to his cheeks, but points for trying. 

“You’re insufferable!”

“You love me.” There was no denying that, and Nyx didn’t. He pouted before turning away to scrub his face clean with his sleeve. “For what it’s worth,” Cor said, taking great pleasure in the way Nyx pretended he wasn’t listening. “I think she’d be very proud of you. You’re a good man, Nyx. What more could a mother ask for?”

Nyx froze.

For the length of a heartbeat or two, Cor thought he’d said the wrong thing. Anxiety clawed at his heart, demanding he take it back. But before he could apologize for overstepping he found himself tackled to the bed, a mouth attacking his own with dozens of short kisses.

Tears falling anew, Nyx pulled away long enough to say: “I love you, you big, stupid softie.”


End file.
